


A Nightly Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Nightly Love

I was on the fire escape of my building and watching the lights of the empire state building turn on as the dark began to swarm the city. I thought it was beautiful in a way, but wished I could see more of the city.

Leo was talking to Master Splinter explaining he was going to take a small night patrol. Splinter agreed and let the other turtles allow to do as they pleased to, but not like he would let them rule over everything. "I'll see you guys later" Leo said waving to his brothers and going out into the city.

Beth was taking a shower washing her hair and her body. She got out drying herself off and put on black pants and an orange t shirt.

Raph was out as the nightwatcher patrolling the city looking for bad guys to beat up but also looking for a mate as he was on his mating season.

I sighed and hopped down and walked the dark streets and I smiled as music played in my headphones. However I was grabbed and I yelped and threw the guy over my shoulder and backed up. "Hey jerk I don't play nice"

Leo was sniffing the air for anyone to perhaps find as a mate, but he was confused. How would someone love him since he was a mutant turtle.

 

Beth got into bed and fell asleep. 

Raph heard something and went to investigate.

I saw the guy hold a knife and I fake gasped and smirked. "That all you got?" I said and a trashcan and smacked him with it and of course I did cut and I groaned. "Okay ow that did hurt" I said then I realized there was more than one and I started to run.

Leo was looking around the building and saw a beautiful girl who just had gotten fresh out of a shower, since he could smell her wet and shampooed scented hair. He smiled and watched her as she fell asleep in her bed. He felt kind of creepy but he sat beside her window and watched her as she slept. She seemed so peaceful and perfect.

Beth was sleeping peacefully.

Raph saw creeps running after a girl and used his chain to chain them up and get them.  
"Hey don't you punks know it's not nice to hurt a lady?"

I jumped a bit and saw a large suit that held a guy. Honestly it was kind of sexy, but I had no clue who the person was.

Leo didn't know what he should do so he slipped out a piece of paper and wrote in blue ink:  
Roses are red and my feelings are blue,  
but maybe you can make me happier.  
I wish to be your knight and protector,  
but you may not agree. If you maybe  
are still interested to meet me you can  
text me on this number. I am not trying  
to be creepy but I hope you get to know  
me so I can meet you.  
555-2265 and my name is Leo.

Leo couldn't help himself. He tossed the note away and he snuck in through her window. He pulled the covers down along with her pants. He could smell the heat and he positioned himself

Beth was still sleeping and she shivered in her sleep.

Raph's helmeted face turned to look at her.  
"Are you alright babe?"

Leo entered her and moaned softly. He shuddered in pleasure and began to thrust.  
I nodded and held my bleeding arm.

Beth moaned in her sleep arching her back. She opened her eyes and was about to scream.

Raph walked up to her and wrapped a rag around her bleeding arm.  
"You need help."  
Raph walked her to his motorcycle and told her to hang on.

Leo shook his head. "No no don't scream. Please don't" he said in a hushed tone.

I was unsure why I was letting him but I held onto him as he drove

"Get outta me right now!" Beth yelled at him.

Raph took her to the lair and went to Donnie's lab and began stitching her wound up.

Leo sighed. "God can I not fuck you once and leave? You were enjoying it a minute ago"

I looked at him. "Who are you?"

Beth sighed.  
"No now get outta me!"

Raph turned his helmeted face to look at her.  
"The name's Raph. You babe?"

Leo kept thrusting and moaned more.

I blushed. "Madeline" I replied. "What do you look like?"

Beth moaned arching her back.

Raph took off his helmet revealing his face to her.

Leo went a bit faster and moaned. "Oh god yeah~" he moane dout.

I blushed and smiled. "Are you for real or did you give me some medicine that messes up my vision?" I asked touching his face.

Beth mewed gripping her sheets.

"No I'm for real. And no I didn't give you anything either."

Leo panted a bit and then went deeper and faster.

I was still surprised, but smiled anyhow. "Thank you"

Beth whimpered and gripped his shoulders.

Raph nodded smiling at her.  
"Are you ok?"

Leo panted and kept that pace for awhile.

I nodded and was pale and fainted from some blood loss.

Beth moaned her body shivering in pleasure and she came all around his dick.

Raph picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed stroking her cheek.

Leo pulled out and came on her stomach and panted a lot.

I finally woke up again and smiled at him. "Yay you're still here"

Beth slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"What the hell was that for?!"

Raph smiled at her.  
"Of course I am. You're gonna be my mate and I love you."

"I needed sex okay? It is mating season for me and I need to mate really bad" he explained.

I snuggled up to him and kissed him. I was still a bit woozy but I didn't care.

Beth sighed and nodded.

Raph churred and kissed her back deepening the kiss rubbing her thighs.

Leo sighed. "I am sorry I raped you..... it's like I seriously can't control myself anymore during this season" he put his member back in.

I blushed and moaned. "I am still a virgin" I whispered.

Beth looked at him and nodded.  
"It's ok."

Raph smirked as he made hickies on her neck.

Leo stood up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Kinda want you as my mate but I made this pretty odd"

I moaned softly

Beth sighed.  
"It's ok. Do you wanna stay the night?"

Raph went down making hickies on her shoulders groping her boobs roughly.

Leo looked at her very surprised. "S-sure." He laid beside her. "My name's Leo"

I moaned more. "You promise you will be gentle a little?"

"I'm Beth," she said snuggling into him.

Raph nodded as he took her clothes off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.

Leo smiled and snuggled back. "A sexy name for a sexy girl"

I moaned and my back arched

Beth blushed beet red at that.

Raph switched nipples.

Leo smiled. "I'm surprised you are kind of cuddling with me considering the fact I am a mutant turtle"

I moaned and tugged on his suit wanting it off.

"Well you're hot and sexy to me."

Raph smirked taking his getup off and licked and kissed her stomach.

Leo smiled and he chuckled. "You are making me want a second round with you Beth"

I moaned and my back arched.

"Then go ahead. Fuck me again."

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.

Leo smirked and rolled over and pinned her down a bit. He kissed her and ran his fingers up to her shirt. "I need to get rid of these. I only got rid of you pants" he said against her lips.

I gasped and moaned a lot. "Oh~"

Beth nodded as she blushed whimpering.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Leo kissed her breasts and churred. "So beautiful" he said and kissed down to her stomach. His hands slipped under her thighs as he made his way down. He kissed her inner left thigh and went closer to her clit and finally licked and sucked on her clit.

I whimpered a bit, but moaned more. I had never had this happen to me before.

Beth moaned as her body shivered in pleasure.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls.

Leo stuck his tongue inside her hole and licked around and moaned. "You taste good" he mumbled out.

I moaned louder and bucked my hips.

Beth mewed gripping her sheets.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.

Leo smirked. "You're mine now" he said and ate her out.

I gasped. "Yeah! Right there~"

Beth whimpered.

Raph slid his tongue inside her lapping along her lining.

Leo finished up after awhile and liked his lips off and then spread her legs. "Ready baby girl?" he asked.

I moaned and pushed his head just a big closer. 

Beth blushed and nodded.

Raph churred lapping at her g spot.

Leo took out his dick and pushed it inside of her and began to thrust and he grunted in pleasure.

I moaned more. "Fuck yeah~"

Beth moaned arching her back.

Raph rammed his dick into her really fast.

Leo thrusted faster and deeper. He kissed her breasts while doing so.

I whimpered in pain and a few tears came out of my eyes. I felt blood trickle down my thighs.

Beth moaned arching her back.

Raph slammed into her more gently and slower.

Leo thrusted deeper and moaned and grunted. "Oh god~"

I was still in pain, but after a couple of minutes it stopped.

Beth mewed gripping his shoulders.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo moaned and churred.

I moaned and my nails gently scraped his shoulders. 

Beth whimpered gripping her sheets.

Raph hit her g spot.

Leo went faster and lifted her butt up a bit more to find her g spot.

I gasped. "Yeah right there~ Fuck me right there~" I moaned out

Beth moaned and came all around his dick.

Raph growled cumming into her shooting his seed into her pulling out panting.

Leo pulled out and came inside of her and panted heavily.

I came too and panted a lot. 

Beth panted nuzzling him.

Raph nuzzled her holding her close to him.

Leo laid beside her and nuzzled her back. He played with her hair as he caught his breath. "I love you Beth"

I nuzzled back and cuddled close to him. "I believe I love you Raph."

Beth smiled at him kissing his cheek.

Raph smirked licking her cheek.  
"Love you too baby."

Leo smiled and kissed her nose.

I blushed and loved how kinky he was.

Beth giggled rubbing his inner thighs.

Raph nipped her ear.

Leo moaned now. "Oh~" he groaned in pleasure. "Yeah~"

I moaned and flipped on his shell and kissed his neck and smirked. "Mama wants a ride"

Beth blushed.

Raph smirked.  
"Go ahead ride me baby."

Leo blushed a lot now. "You are kinky~"

I got on his member and moaned and started riding him by bouncing up and down.

Beth blushed.  
"No I'm not!"

Raph churred thrusting up into her.

Leo laughed. "Okay but you are still sexy" he said churring.

I moaned louder and rode a bit faster

Beth blushed beet red at that.  
"I-I am?"

Raph growled grinding up against her.

Leo nodded. "Yes you are. There is no doubt about it babe"

I moaned and bounced faster

"B-babe?" Beth asked blushing.

Raph chirped gripping her hips bucking into her.


End file.
